


We fly just like birds of a feather

by Ambivalency



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Boo-Boo is a good brother/son, Boo-Boo pov, Gen, and he's better at keeping secrets than people think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalency/pseuds/Ambivalency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boo-Boo knows everything that’s going on in this house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fly just like birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> Boo-Boo seems like he has no brain to mouth filter sometimes, so I thought it would be funny if the truth is that he’s actually really good at keeping secrets.
> 
> Title from The Pointer Sisters' "We Are Family".

Boo-Boo knows everything that’s going on in this house. Even things he wishes he didn’t.  
For everybody’s comfort he pretends he doesn’t see or hear half the things he do. But sometimes he waits and brings the information up at an appropriate moment.  
Like for blackmail. Or when it’s funny.  
This isn't one of those times.

Boo-Boo knows it’s not Mylene who’s borrowing Yolanda’s makeup. It’s Dizzee.  
Boo-Boo knows Yolanda is going to clubs with Regina when she says they’re having sleep overs.  
Boo-Boo knows Ra-Ra has a crush on Princess Leia, and that’s why he went to see Star Wars three times.  
Boo-Boo knows that thanks to the party, their parents salon is barely getting by.  
And so on.

One evening he catches Dizzee sneaking out. He used to tag along, but it’s like his brother hasn’t had time for that recently.  
Dizzee must be picking up on his disappointment because he gives him an apologetic smile and a “Next time, I promise”.  
Boo-Boo nods and pretends he doesn’t notice the nail polish. Or the eyeliner.

Boo-Boo isn’t that surprised when Yolanda and Regina join Mylene and become The Soul Madonnas, he’s listened to them singing for years.  
And when he gets to be a part of The Get Down Brothers he thinks about how he and Yolanda are the same in that way. They might not be the stars, but they play vital parts.

 

His older brother keeps his promise and Boo-Boo finds himself being waken up in the middle of the night.

“Leave me alone! I’m trying to sleep man” he whines.

Why can’t Dizzee behave like a normal human being and plan ahead?

His brother just laughs, “Maybe I’m not human Boo”

Well, he’s definitely not normal.

 

He meets Thor and everything makes a lot more sense. This is why Dizzee has been so secretive. Why he seems so distracted. Why he sneaks out by himself.

“You know he’s into you?” He says it too loud, but he can’t control his voice. This is a real secret.  
Real secret’s aren’t fun.

Dizzee just looks at him for a while, then nods. “How did you know?”, he asks

Boo-Boo snorts, “He only got eyes for you. It’s like he can’t help it.” Thor's obvious. And so is his brother.

Dizzee smiles to himself.

“You look as stupid as Ezekiel” Boo-Boo jokes. Is it a joke if it’s true?

His brother takes a deep breath, “I think I’m in love” he says, staring out in the distance, then he turns and looks at Boo-Boo.

Boo-Boo just nods,“Okay”

“You think it’s okay?”

Does he? Maybe if it was someone else he wouldn’t have accepted it so quickly, but this is his brother. “Yeah, of course” He frowns, “As long as I don’t have to hear the details”

Dizzee makes a disgusted face “Why would I tell you any details!”

“I don’t know!”

They laugh and the tension is broken.

 

Dizzee forgets to remove his nail polish that night and their sister busts him. “You’re the make up thief!?” she cries in disbelief, then threatens to search his room.

 

Boo-Boo finally takes pity on Ra-Ra and goes with him to see Star Wars.

“Did you see her with the blaster?” Ra-Ra asks when they’re out of the theater.

“Yeah, she’s cool” he says “But not as cool as Han Solo”

Ra-Ra shakes his head.

 

Yeah, Boo-Boo sees everything, but he doesn’t tell everything.  
He doesn’t tell his parents about Yolanda’s nights out.  
He doesn’t tell his siblings about the salon.  
He doesn’t tell anybody about Dizzee and Thor.


End file.
